Reign Storm
by I'm Little Miss-Understood
Summary: They took Paris by storm, destroying everything in their paths. The three heroes alone didn't stand a chance against them, so they called in more...and more.. and more... soon all the miraculous were occupied, yet they still stood no chance against them. She was a ruler, a Queen. He-he was death itself. RATED T FOR SWEARING


**Hi guys, I made this one shot for Reddit user u/RedditLT8K and for the Miraculous Ladybug Fan Fiction Holiday Exchange made by Marichat99. Also, I know you said You didn't really want to read the fiction meant for you, so I hope this changes you're mind. I choose #3 BTW if you know what that means. ****Enjoy :) (Marinette is very OOC so sry about that) this takes place before Miracle Queen so Fu's still aliv- I mean he still has his memories**

**FHSHKCXSG**

"Good Morning class, I would like you all to welcome Miss Lila Rossi back from her trip to New York".

Almost Immediately, the class had chorused a few "Lila!"s, and some "Hi Lila"s we're thrown in too as the students of Ms. Bustier's class gathered around the Italian girl. Only one female did not join in on the welcoming. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Alya said in annoyance, placing a hand on her hip as she sent a glare towards the stubborn blue-haired girl. "I know that the two of you don't get along, but at least _try _to be nice" the brunette said with an eye roll.

The other students chimed in, telling her to stop being stubborn, when Lila threw up her hands.

"Guys, it's okay" she looked down a bit, before starting to sniffle. "I-I just don't get why you don't like me Mari, what have I ever done to you?" She was comforted immediately, while other's who couldn't reach glared at the bluenette.

All except one.

Adrien Agreste walked up to the girl sitting alone, ignoring the glares. "Hey" he said softly, sliding into the seat beside her. "You okay?". If Marinette had been in her normal state of mind, she probably would have started freaking out. She would have given a quick "g-good, everything good is, wait no, good everything is, no, I'm so, so sorry" before becoming an unstable, emotional mush of the human body.

Marinette wasn't in the right mindset at that moment, because forgetting all her insecurities, she glared at the blond model, a gesture he definitely did not expect.

"I-I need to go" that got everyone's attention. She made a mad dash for the door, ignoring her teacher's calls for her to come back.

When she finally got to the bathroom, she looked herself over as she realized what she had done. Tikki flew out of her bag and looked at Marinette disapprovingly. "Marinette" she tsked. "There we're a lot better ways to handle that situation", however, her anger quickly dissipated as she took a look at her chosen's sad face. The girl groaned.

"Tikki, I'm never going to be able to look Adrien, or anybody from my class, in the eye again". Suddenly, Tikki swooped into Marinette's bag, and before the confused girl could ask why, a slow chuckle grew in the bathroom. "Wow Dupain-Cheng, you've swooped so low that you're _talking _to yourself?" Lila's drawling voice wrapped around Marinette's very soul like a leech drawing blood. "Wow, if only I had gotten a video of that, wow you sure are _lucky_ that my phones dead, _Marinette"._

Marinette silently made a promise to the tiny lucky god in her purse to buy her every single cookie in the world.

"You know, I honestly really liked you _Mari, _but you just _had _to get in my way" her voice was right behind Marinette now, and said girl suddenly felt a lot less like a girl and more like food.

Food for Lila.

"And I am going to make you pay for what you did"

Marinette slowly turned around to face the fox-like girl, and immediately regretted her decision. Lila was glaring at her so hardly. "How dare you do that to _my Adrien!" _The girl screamed in blind fury. Marinette looked down guiltily, shoulders hunching. "I'm going to apologize to him, I- NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!" Lila cut her off. "How dare you _kiss him!" _Marinette's eyes widened to the size of Tikki's as Lila's smirk widened to a maniacal grin.

"That's right, I know now. Did you _really _think you could hide this from me? Dupain-Cheng, you are not good at keeping secrets."

'Oh if only you knew' Marinette thought to herself. She didn't dare voice her thoughts out loud, knowing the Italian girl would do everything in her power to expose her 'secrets'.

"W-who told you that" Marinette was trying to keep her voice steady, but by the look on Lila's face, she was failing, miserably.

"That stupid reporter you call your friend" Lila said with a scoff. She smirked. "She sold you out so quickly, it was remarkable honestly".

"I am not someone you want to mess with Marinette, and you have pushed me past my limit" she leaned in close, causing Marinette to push herself up against the wall.

"And I am no longer holding back". Lila spun and turned towards the mirror in the bathroom, leaving the blue haired girl to slowly fall to the ground. She didn't notice as Lila pulled out a makeup kit and immediately reached for the red, or as Lila slowly started tearing up her face. A little while later, Lila looked totally broken. She left the bathroom door open, before falling in the hallway, screaming bloody murder. "Help!, she-she attacked me!" a few minutes later, burly hands picked her up and dragged her into the principal's office, nobody talking to her, not asking for her side of the story.

Because here, in this story, she was the villain, and Lila was the hero, and as she walked through the school, having just been expelled and accused of assault on a fellow student, having people she once called friends accuse and yell at her, watching as Nino had to hold Alya back to keep her from attacking her, but looking as though he would happily let go if it meant that Alya wouldn't be charged for murder, she thought...

_What's wrong with me?_

**KGXGKJCZAHHJ**

_Adrien stared in shock at the door, before slowly falling into his seat,. Alya was the first to break out of her internal stuffer. "What the hell just happened" she said, before her tone turned angry. "What is wrong with her!" Alya growled out. _

_Rose rushed to Adrien's side and patted him on the back. "Right after she kissed you too". Lila's head swerved towards the blond female, letting out a gasp. "W-what did you just say" she asked, clearing her ears out. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you properly". It was Alya who clarified for her. "Yeah, Marinette went up and kissed Adrien on the cheek" but Lila hadn't heard anything other then 'Marinette- kissed-Adrien-' _

_Ms. Bustier finally spoke up. "Somebody should go after Marinette". Lila immediately volunteered. "I'll go miss!" The girl said happily. The class immediately rejected that idea, obviously. "I don't know Lila" Alya said uncertainly. "Alya, Marinette is angry at me, so I need to be the one to help her." Lila then calmly walked out the door, but once out of anyone's line of vision, she broke into a sprint._

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to pay._

**HJFHBQXDHS**

"Marinette," Tikki said worriedly. "You need to calm down! An Akuma could appear" Marinette let out an groan from her pillow. "What's the point in trying to fight anymore Tikki..." said creature let out a gasp. "Marinette, don't say that! Without you, we can't purify the akuma!".

Tikki had been warding off butterflies all day. They just kept coming as Marinette's anger just kept growing. "Tikki, what am I gonna do! I-I can't be akumatized!" Tikki looked at the girl sadly, when the latter's phone beeped. Ignoring all the hate text's from Alya and others she saw that Alya had posted about an akuma that had been spotted at the Seine. The super-heroine groaned as she got up from her bed. Tikki looked at her, smiling softly.

"I would have offered to let you sit this one out but, you need to be at the fight Marinette" she said, sounding sorrowful. Marinette just let out another un-human sound. Tikki giggled slightly as Marinette yelled her transformation words and, suddenly it was Ladybug standing in Marinette room. "Gotta get back quickly before my Parents realize I snuck out while grounded" and with that, the spotted heroine jumped out her window towards the Seine.

**TGDDYJNKHHF**

"Miraculous Ladybug!" And then everything was fine. If only that was true. "Pound...it, m'lady, are you okay? You look like you're about to burst" he said with a chuckle and Ladybug let out a groan of annoyance. Chat stopped laughing and a concerned look grew on his face. "LB, seriously are you okay, I feel like y- I'M FINE" Chat backed away slightly and Ladybug took a deep breath. She shouldn't take her anger out on Chat, he hadn't done anything.

She rubbed the back of her neck and sadly looked at Chat Noir, who was watching her like he was scared she was going to break. Her heart expanded for the black cat boy. Even after that, he was still worried about her. "I-I'm so sorry Chat, I-I didn't mean..." she broke of when Chat pulled her into a hug as she finally let the tears she held fall. She was the one who broke of and in that moment, she didn't care that news reporters and people were watching them, she only saw her concerned partner starting at her sadly.

"I just don't know what to do! Everything in my life is falling apart based on tricks and lies an-" she was shushed by Chat, who placed a clawed hand on one of her earrings. "You're times running out M'lady" he whispered and the girl sighed. "You wanna talk more about this later?" He motioned towards the crowd gathering around them, and Ladybug's eyes widened. With a grateful nod, the spotted heroine took of, leaving her partner to take care of the citizens.

**FJJSSDFIJBXSS**

"So, Ladybug's upset because of...lies" Gabriel Agreste grinned maniacally. "Nathalie, prepare the limo, we are going to have a chat with Miss Rossi" "of course sir" Nathalie exited the room, leaving Gabriel to his devices. As he scrolled through Adrien's files, he saw that one of his classmates had been expelled for assault on Lila Rossi. "Hello Marinette Dupain-Cheng, or should I say...

_Ladybug."_

**JJGCTYKNW**

Hawkmoth held the Ladybug kwami tightly in his fist. Beside him, Nathalie had transformed into Mayura, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng clenched her head, obviously trying to fight of his akuma. He had caught at just the right moment, about to fall asleep. Her kwami was being incredibly annoying, trying to _talk _to him. "G-Gabriel" It said in it's annoying high pitched voice "You don't understand what you're doing, you're choice will have drastic conc- AHH" Gabriel clenched his fist tighter, and the kwami let out a squeak. "I think I perfectly understand what i'm doing, _Tikki" _He sneered. "Now I command you to be quiet!" Immediately, the bugs mouth disappeared. Gabriel flicked his earring with a grin as the butterfly symbol appeared on both his and Marinette's faces.

_"Lady Widow, I give you the power ensnare any lies in you're web. and catch anyone in the act. All you need to do is get Chat Noir's ring" _He grinned as she shook her head, trying to fight it. It was no use, however, and like all the rest, she fell. She wasn't special, and she let her anger get the best of her. The kwami was shaking violently know, but a quick command shut that down real quick. Gods they called themselves , yet they were so easy to control. Then, he finally heard the sound of victory.

"_Yes Hawkmoth"_

**THJHBGSNJBF**

'Ladybug had been akumatized. LADYBUG HAD BEEN AKUMATIZED. EVERYBODY PANIC. Wait, no Chat Noir stay calm. Everything is gonna be just fine'

The guardian had been quite strange. He had for some reason demanded that he put on Every. Single. Miraculous. And now, he was in front of classroom. He still couldn't believe that both Alya _and _Nino had been Miraculous Heroes, but then he looked down at himself and, with a sigh, understood things fairly quickly. He had barged into and had quite literally thrown the miraculous at them. He remembered to late that he was supposed to ask them if they would accept the miraculous so he awkwardly took them back and pursed his lips.

"_Chat Noir, W-what is this..."_

_"Yea dude, what's going on"_

_"I'm sorry Rena Rouge. Carapace but i'm going to need you're help"_

Both looked at him, shocked as he started reciting the words Master Fu had told him to.

_"Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, I-Um I, well you know what, we don't got no time for this shit! Ladybug is akumatized and quite literally destroying Paris. I can trust you, right? Cause if I can, we have no time for pretty words, so Take. The. Fucking. Miraculous"_

If you couldn't tell, Chat Noir was seething.

Alya and Nino hurriedly put on the miraculous, and ignoring the shocked gasps of their classmates, were soon suited up and ready to go. As Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace were about to go, they were stopped by coughing.

"Excuse me, but Queen Bee needs to go save Ladybug to!"

"Dang it, forgot about her"

"EXCUSE ME"

"Kidding"

Looking at the team, Chat Noir was confident._ We are so gonna do this!_

**IHKIVKHEVW**

_We are so not gonna do this!_

How had this happened. They had been so close! Now, his teammates were on the ground, and his former partner had caught him in her stupid web as the stupid people of Paris watched and filmed his defeat as the stupid Hawkmoth and stupid Mayura laughed from afar and the stup-

_"**If you say stupid one more time I may regret helping you"**_

_Stupid voice in his head was-_

_"**Hey, i'm offended. I am not just a voice in you're head!"**_

_Oh, then what are you?_

**_"I'm...well, I guess I am just the stupid voice in you're head, but, I'm also not. My name's Chat Blanc and I want to help"_**

I laughed, if that was even possible in ones head, Lady Widow's web still held my mouth. Was she _still talking?!_

**_"Yes, now pay attention to me. Ya know, the stupid voice in you're head, you're akumatized self?"_**

_Great, you attention seek just like Plagg, Just my luc- Wait, did you say _akumatized self_?_

**_"Yes, yes now were getting somewhere! Allow me to explain, dear Noir"_**

**KPOHJNPIHB**

_What you just said. About Ladybug going forward in time to fight me, than going back to prevent you, sounds like a terrible __Fan fiction_

_"**Once again, incredibly **_**_offended"_**

_Sorry, sorry. So you're saying, you'll use my body, and defeat Lady Widow?_

_**"Yes, eventually.."**_

_What do you mean 'eventually'?_

**_"Well first, i'll drag this out as long as possible and create Ladybug's downfall, along with the cities destruction..."_**

_Yeah no, __never mind_

**_"Look Noir, this is you're best shot. You won't be able to defeat Lady Widow without my help"  
_**

Chat Noir hated to admit it, but his stupid voice was right

_**"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, and yeah i'm always right"**_

(An image of Chat Blanc flipping his hair and screaming 'RIDICULOUS. Utterly RIDICULOUS came to mind immediately)

**_"I don't look, nor sound like that. Do we have a deal?"_**

_I-yes we have a deal._

**_"Great, the transfer of souls will begin _****_immediately"_**

_Wait, transfer of souls?! Does it hurt?_

**_"Like Hell"_**

And then the pain began

**LJNBGLRNHLK**

"And now, once I end you, I will go after Lila Rossi! You hear that Lila? I'll find you and I'll-"

"Shut up? Cause that would be preferable"

Lady Widow whipped around, ready to put Chat Noir in his place, when she gasped.

"It's you..."

His suit was slowly changing, becoming pitch white instead of black, his eyes changing from wincing bright green to hard and blank sky blue. He calmly cataclysmed her webs and stepped out of them, pulling Lady Widow by the chin and forcing her to look into those dead, dead eyes. The whole world had gone silent, as though it was honoring his arrival. Deep inside her, Ladybug screamed. She begged to get away from this ruthless monster. This dead, dead creature. Yet Lady Widow only grinned. She would tame this wild alley cat. She would make him hers.

"Hello Chat Blanc"

The monster grinned, fangs glinting like snow.

"It's so good to be home"

"Oh, and just so you know, i could've done that at anytime"

**JOETOJHPBPO**

They took Paris by storm, destroying everything in their paths. The three heroes alone didn't stand a chance against them, so they called in more...

and more...

and more...

Soon all the miraculous were occupied, yet they still stood no chance against them. Hawkmoth seemed to be enjoying this immensely, that is, until Adrien and Marinette disappeared. They were reported missing a day after the 'Reign Storm' as citizens had started calling it, had occurred. Hawkmoth realized he couldn't stop Lady Widow even if he wanted to, She had somehow broken of his control. Tikki, the little brat, kept telling him that she tried to warn him that this would happen, and he couldn't even bring himself to silence her, because he knew she was right. He and Mayura temporarily joined the heroes side, and the odds were evened a little. But the two were akuma powered, stronger than regular miraculous holders. The odds seemed dim, all hope lost, with Mayor Bourgeois still being himself.

"Everything is under control, but look at my daughter, the leader of the new miraculous team!" Chloe couldn't even bring herself to care anymore. She didn't know how Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn't cracked under all this pleasure.

Rena Rouge and Carapace blamed themselves for both Chat Noir and Ladybug's downfall.

Hawkmoth blamed himself for Adrien's kidnapping

Mayura blamed herself for not convincing Gabriel to stop earlier. Maybe this could have been prevented.

Chat Noir blamed himself for not being there for his Lady in her time of need

Ladybug blamed herself for not being stronger. For her, for Paris, for Chat...

Chat Blanc blamed himself for not having a camera, or-or a recorder. Noir was acting hilarious.

"_**Alright, alright, keep you're belt on. I'll defeat Lady Widow" **_

_You better' Chat Noir grumbled_

**BGIUOOUIUG  
**

"Alright" Lady Widow turned away from the approaching heroes (And Villains) only to see her partner yawn and pull out his baton and try to wack her with it. "CHAT BLANC, WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Said boy just shrugged. "I'm bored, besides, i'm tired of being the prince to you're Queen. KILL THE QUEEN FOR THE CROWN AND THE MONEY~" The heroes of Paris, along with news stations, regular people, and more watched as Chat Blanc defeated Lady Widow in less then five minutes, doing the heroes job for them. "Yes, yes hail me as you're king, I just defeated the Queen after all, i'm also hungry. Camembert will suffice, but I really enjoy croissants"

"You mean to tell me" As Ladybug awoke from her daze and screamed at the sight OF HER PARTNER, scrambling back "You could've done that at anytime?!"

"Yeah and LB you should probably summon lucky charm. Things went down" And then he promptly fell asleep

When Chat Noir woke up, he was surrounded by, everyone. His ring had one minute left, so he ran. Plaqg complained. He was hailed a hero, even more so, and a voice in the back of his mind kept saying 'You're welcome'. However Chat Noir knew that this was not the last of Chat Blanc. Not at all.

()_-_()

**This is what I've been doing all this time. Sorry for it being 10 minutes late Heh heh. **


End file.
